Wall
by OneSongGloryxX
Summary: A fluffy SanoxMeg one-shot. R and R, please! PG-13 for some language.


**Glory:** Hello! Glad to see that you're reading my fanfic! It's short, but I'm thinking about adding on to it and making it a long story. Feel free to review it, I love getting feeback Yep, this is a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic featuring my favorite couple, Sanosuke and Megumi!  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the anime or the manga. The characters are not mine  
  
The weather that came in the middle of autumn was always the same every year. Cold, windy days that sent the orange gold leaves spinning gracefully along the ground. Today was different. Grey clouds rolled monotonously over the clear night sky and they created a humid rain that quenched the parched earth. Most of the citizens were inside, keeping to themselves, but one was not. This one person loved the rain, and would prefer it over any sunny day. The figure stood outside of a clinic, running her delicate hands through her long ebony hair. She parted her red lips, breathing in the heavy scent of wet leaves. It brought back memories, the ones that clouded her mind. Takani Megumi basked in the rain, taking comfort in the crashing thunder. She let the cool droplets of water trickled down her arms as she gently closed her eyes, feeling the water move around them. The symphony of the quickly approaching storm swept her away.  
  
"Wouldn't a doctor know better than to stand outside in the pouring rain?"  
  
Megumi smiled at the familiarity of the voice. She opened one eye and spotted Sanosuke. Inhaling in one last breath, she opened both eyes, realizing that he had brought company with him. Kenshin stood behind the fighter-for-hire, holding Kaoru in his arms. Trailing behind the group was Yahiko-chan, huffing and puffing as he sped along. Megumi's affectionate smile slowly faded. Kenshin-gumi would not come unless there was something wrong.  
  
"What happened?" Megumi asked worriedly. In the far corner of her mind, she was disappointed to see the entire group. Sanosuke had been visiting her weekly, and she expected today to be the same. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed her time with tori-atama. A small voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"You shoulda seen it! This bandit came in and Kaoru was the only one awake, so she fought him off. She was amazing! But then, the guy gave her some wound on her arm, and she's been breaking into fevers for a few days. When Kenshin saw her," Yahiko was cut off as Sanosuke clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Why didn't you come sooner? Kenshin, honestly, so irresponsible sometimes. Come inside. Sano, go get some blankets while I change." Megumi said disapprovingly of Kenshin as the group tracked in behind the graceful doctor. She watched as Kenshin lay Kaoru down gently on a futon before disappearing into another room. Removing her wet kimono and slowly slipping into another, the silhouette of a man appeared close by.  
  
"You were surprised to see the others today, weren't you, Kitsune?"  
  
Megumi responded to Sanosuke with a shriek. "Tori-atama! Get out of here! Baka, don't come in!" Sanosuke chuckled lightly as Megumi walked from the room moments later. His hand slipped around her waist and Megumi forced herself away from him. "Kitsune?" he asked curiously. She had let him do this before. Without a response, Sano followed her to Kaoru, who's eyes were opening. The doctor worked silently at Kaoru's wound, wiping it clean and replacing a bandage. Holding a handful of pills to Kenshin, she sat back on her heels and sighed, content with her work.  
  
"Just give her one of those every morning. The poison in the wound resembles the poison in the dart that hit Yahiko once. It's stronger. If you had brought her to me sooner, she wouldn't be in so much pain." Megumi scolded as she cleaned her hands of the wound's blood. She glanced outside, smiling at the rain. "You all should stay here for tonight. The storm won't let up until morning."  
  
"Megumi, arigatou," Kaoru said smiling as she attempted to sit up. With a groan, Kenshin gently pushed her back down. "Rest, Kaoru-dono." he said, smoothing back her wet hair. Megumi smiled at the obvious chemistry seen between the two and left the room. Turning to face the two, she called to Yahiko. "The room next door can be your for tonight. Get to bed, I don't want you getting sick."  
  
With his face turning up into a look of disgust, Yahiko scowled. "You're not my mother," he spat in mock-angst. Megumi laughed gently and shook her head. "As long as you are under my roof, I am!" Yahiko could barely contain his smile as she sauntered into his room, closing the door behind him. Clasping her hands together, Megumi wandered outside again, sitting on the front step to the clinic. She watched as the rain splattered against her shoes. Two gruff hands gently attempted to wrap around her waist. Sanosuke sat beside the kitsune, watching her as she stared mesmerized at the rain.  
  
"Kitsune-onna, you've been ignoring me,"  
  
Megumi turned to face Sano, eyes blank and emotionless. He had caught her, but what was there to say? She felt the same way towards him, but what was the point in showing it? True, Sanosuke was changing towards Megumi, and she was changing towards him, but love caused pain. Sanosuke moved in closer to Megumi, placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You can't be so stubborn, Kitsune! Things like this don't happen everyday. You're going to have to let down your wall and allow yourself to become vulnerable. You're going to have to take a risk, and trust me. Dammit Kitsune, you just lead me on." Sanosuke removed his arm from her shoulder and began a slow paced walk away from the clinic and into the rain. What had she done? She had never heard him speak like this. Sanosuke was serious. Hell must have frozen over; Sanosuke was being serious. Megumi leapt to her feet and spring after him, mud squishing beneath her feet. She could barely see his hand in the darkness, but with effort, she grabbed onto it, causing him to stop.  
  
"I may be stubborn, but you, tori-atama, have no patience." With that, she stood on the tips of her toes and planted a gentle kiss on his wet lips.  
  
"I trust you, Sanosuke." 


End file.
